Last Christmas
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a Sciles Christmas oneshot. It goes after my other fics, Take My Shoulder, I'd Give Anything, and You've Still Got Me. That being said, I don't think you really have to have read them before this one. It's angsty and there's a suicide attempt, but it ends good, I swear. Also Scackson and Lydia/OC. Also Deaton/Melissa.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _Teen Wolf_ _**do not belong to me. If they did it would haves been 100% gayer than it was. This is a Christmas Sciles oneshot. I was listening to glee's Last Christmas while getting baked and it gave me the idea. So this takes place after Scott and Stiles graduate from high school. It's been a year since they broke up. It is in the same verse as my fics**_ _You've Still Got Me, I'd Give Anything_ _ **, and**_ _Take My Shoulder_ _ **. So they've been dating from seasons 3-5. This definitely does not include ANYTHING from season 6. Read on!**_

Last Christmas

By Julia

 _Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day  
You gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

 _Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognize me  
Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas (Christmas)  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying I love you I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

Scott McCall wasn't sure how he'd ended up staying in Beacon Hills, but somehow he had. He was even still working for Deaton. It was almost Christmas. He was at the mall, searching for something to get his sort of boyfriend Jackson as a Christmas present. He was outside the record store, when he saw Stiles. His ex fiancé. It had been _months_ since they'd seen each other. All of his breath left him in one fell swoop. He was trying to get it back as Stiles started walking towards him. Scott didn't even remotely know what to say. "Um, hi." He finally managed, after Stiles had said his name three times. They hadn't spoken in months either. "I guess you're here for Christmas." Scott said, his words barely above a mumble. He'd wondered what to do if this happened but he was coming up very dry. Curls fell over his eye.

Biting his lip, Stiles wanted to run his fingers through those curls. Scott's hair was longer than the last time they'd seen each other. Stiles managed a nod and cleared his throat. "Yeah, here for the holidays." He had been at UCLA, they'd agreed to put off the wedding for a year or so, so Scott could save up for college. And then they'd grown apart from the long distance. Stiles' fears had come true. He also knew that Scott had been sleeping with Jackson Whittemore. Stiles had talked to Malia, who had also been in Beacon Hills. Lydia, too. "You must be getting gifts too." Stiles licked his lips, he really wanted to kiss Scott. He'd missed him terribly.

Noticing that Stiles was looking at him the same hungry way he was looking at Stiles, Scott bit his own lip. "Yeah, I'm getting something for my…" He broke off, not sure what to call Jackson. "Um, Jackson. We're not… we're just friends with benefits." He finally said, he was sure that the older was falling for him though. He knew that he had to nip that in the bud. Scott was still in love with Stiles, no doubt about it. It had been so horrific without him. Scott had been the one to keep trying to fix things, and Stiles had kept putting him off. It had hurt and that's when they'd broken up officially. Scott couldn't keep the blush off his face. He always got embarrassed talking about sex, even with Stiles.

"I know. Malia told me." Stiles said, his tone a bit prickly. Scott should have been the one to tell him. "Why, Scott? I know I have no right to ask, really, but why? You know what he's like in relationships. You're going to end up hurt." Stiles didn't know why Scott had to do this. He just didn't know if Scott was going to tell him the truth of why. Stiles was sure it was to get under his skin, Scott knew how much he couldn't stand Jackson. Jackson hadn't treated Lydia that well when they'd dated. His "crush" on her may have been fabricated, but he still cared what happened to her.

A look of indignance was on Scott's face. "Are you kidding me? You don't have the right to ask that. I kept trying with you and you kept pushing me away. It's not like this fell apart because of what _I_ didn't do." Scott wasn't angry, just a bit surprised Stiles had the nerve to even bring it up. He folded his arms. Maybe he ought to go to Victoria's Secret, get Jacks' present there. Blow Stiles' mind away. Jackson hadn't told a lot of people but he loved to wear women's lingerie. He hadn't seen Jackson in any of it yet, but he wasn't opposed to it. But the fact that it wasn't common knowledge stopped him. He didn't have the right to out Jackson like that.

This was why Stiles almost hadn't come home, he had to deal with this. Although he knew it was his fault. Scott had been trying. Stiles had just gotten too busy. There wasn't anyone else for him in this world. Stiles knew that Scott didn't love Jackson in a romantic way. But he still liked having sex with him, and that was what was killing Stiles. It was his own fault. It had been going great, too, until he'd fucked it up. "I do know this is on me, Scott. I know that. You don't have to point it out to me. But let's get into the real reason that you're "with" Jackson Whittemore. You know that I hate him and you want me to suffer." But deep down, he knew that wasn't true.

"What? Are you serious? Yes, I do still love you even though I shouldn't, but I'm not that sneaky and overhanded. Yeah, a small part of me _is_ glad it bothers you but I'm not doing it to hurt you. Your ego just astounds me." Scott had been reading a lot of books and his vocabulary had greatly improved. "You are the one who doesn't get to choose how I chose to move on. We haven't talked in months. You could have texted or picked up the phone and called. You didn't. I was miserable without you. I'm… if I'm being honest, I'm not really over you. I wish that I was. Because I don't… we're over, Stiles. For good, I think." They were both crying as Scott shot him a look and walked off.

As Stiles was watching Scott walk away, his heart was breaking. Scott had said that they were over for good. They had been engaged by the end of senior year. And he'd somehow found a way to fuck it up big time. Stiles quickly wiped the tears off his face as Lydia rejoined him. He didn't want to talk about what had just gone down, and they headed to the food court, and he could hear 'Last Christmas' playing. That was making him think of Scott, and he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Lydia was chattering away about the gifts she still needed to get.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lydia's tone was sharp. Lydia was back with her girlfriend Carrie Hale, a sister of Derek's. Allison dying had torn her apart, and she hadn't dated until within the last few months. Lydia too had stayed behind, she had gotten into several colleges and had decided not to go. "You know that Scott and that…. _Thing_ won't be dating long. If that is what is going on." Lydia told him, folding her arms as she held a bag of stuff she'd gotten for Kira, Carrie, and her mom. Lydia was a manager at one of the fashion stores in the mall, mostly because she was very notable in town. Lydia went to some bookstore with Stiles.

As they stepped inside, they found Scott and Jackson, kissing and giggling over the LGBT section of the store. Stiles' anger flared. There was always a collection of erotica stories. Stiles found himself handing Lydia enough cash to get the latest Stephen King and Tom Clancy for his dad, and then hurrying from the store. There was no way that that had been something that was orchestrated. Scott hadn't known Stiles was coming in the store. They looked happy. Stiles tried desperately to keep tears from filling his eyes. He was on the verge of a panic attack, and he moved to sit on a bench to try and calm down. He stared at the white ring on his finger where his engagement ring had sat. He had it on a chain around his neck now. He kept it hidden under his shirts always and never let anyone see it if they asked about it. Stiles watched people walking by, and he wished that he knew what to do. He had to make things right with Scott. He knew now he'd let himself get too busy in his new life, without Scott. He knew that he had to change this. He just didn't know how. A small part of him was glad that Jackson was getting used, even if Scott didn't think that's what he was doing. Stiles would bet money that Jackson was the reason Lydia was now claiming to be a complete and total lesbian. Stiles knew she'd forgiven Whittemore, but that didn't mean that he had to, he continued to watch Scott. _His_ Scott.

 _Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day  
You gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
(I'll give it to someone special)_

A couple of days later, Scott was closing up at the clinic. Deaton was there as well, and oddly enough, he was marrying Melissa, Scott's _mami_. He was thrilled, he loved Deaton. Scott had no other man who was so close to being his father, since his bio dad was an evil, disgusting man, and so Scott had already started calling him 'Dad'. "Dad!" Scott called out, hoping Deaton hadn't left yet. When his soon to be legal father answered him by coming into the room, Scott let out a breath. "Can I ask you something? I need some advice." It had been so helpful to find out awhile back that Alan Deaton knew about the supes in Beacon Hills. And a great deal about how to save and or defeat them. But Scott also liked to ask him advice about his life and things of that nature as well. When Deaton gave him a soft smile, Scott knew that was the go ahead. "Stiles is back. And I still love him. What do I do?"

This was something Alan had known was coming when he'd seen Stiles around town. Alan knew he was going to tell Scott to try and work it out with Stiles. "He's your first love, Scott. You two were going to get married. You can't just throw that all away, Scott. You know what you tried to do when you lost him." There was a silence, and Alan knew Scott was trying not to think about what he'd done. He had stolen a bottle of pills from his mother's work and emptied them, filling them with mountain ash, and took them. Luckily, it had been Alan himself who had found him, and they hadn't kicked in yet.

Sighing, Scott started to sweep up the waiting room. Beacon Hills was small enough that this was the only place to bring sick pets. Scott concentrated on the dog hair he was sweeping up. "I know, Dad. I know… If you hadn't found me, I'd be dead." He said, and even if he knew it was true, it led to his father having a valid point. He'd loved, no, he _loves_ Stiles enough to end his life rather than live without him. "I don't think that's going to go down again, btw." He told him, dumping out the dustpan into the trash. He preferred to use an old school broom. "He's still going to go back to college. I'm not."

Deaton set Scott with a look of someone who knew the score. "I told you I would help you. And you got financial aid. Why are you still here? Your mother was sick, but she's better, in remission. UCLA isn't that far away. You can go. We'll all be fine. You can't be scared to live your life, kiddo." Alan knew that Scott knew that was true. Even if a part of him may not want to get it. "You want to be a vet, Scott. I know that you think maybe you aren't ready. But you are. You're the one true alpha. You know that you can do anything."

His chocolate brown eyes had filled with tears. Scott knew that he could have gone over to Alan, and he'd hug him, but he didn't. Scott tried to keep his voice steady. "Dad, what if I leave, and Ma's cancer comes back? They don't call you cancer free until you've been in remission for five years. She's… she saved my life, again and again. What if she gets sick, and I'm not here? Because… because I go to be with my… fiancé, let's just say it, and she… she passes away?" Scott's voice was shaking as he spoke. Deaton had crossed the room to touch his arm.

"Hey, Scott McCall. You are an amazing son. You are an amazing man. Because you are, Scott. You aren't a little boy or a teenager anymore. You are an adult. You deserve to live your life, as much as she does. I'm here. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I will make sure she stays cancer free. It's not wrong or selfish to want things. To want to live the life you want to live." Deaton told him, and that was when he hugged his son tightly. Deaton had always seen Scott as a son, but now he truly was. And Alan did love Melissa with all of his soul.

This is when Noah Stilinski came into the clinic with some news. Scott turned to look at him, and there was a ringing in his ears as Noah was telling him that Stiles had been in a car accident, and he was in a coma. Scott felt his knees going weak, and his father wrapped his arms around him, holding him up. Scott was in shock, and he barely heard Alan as he was asking how bad Stiles was, and if they were hoping he'd awaken. If they knew who had hit him. It was unbelievable to Scott that Stiles had done this on purpose. He'd been trying to end his life. "Oh my God. This is my fault. I… we talked…" Scott's voice shook.

Sharing a look with Alan, Noah moved over to Scott, and took one of his hands in his. Giving it a squeeze, he said, "No. I don't know what you said to my son, but this isn't your fault. Stiles was the one who broke you two up. You have a right to be angry and choose not to be with him for the way he treated you." Noah was the one who was sheriff in town, and he had been behind Scott and Stiles being together. He liked Scott, and the boys had been best friends since kindergarten.

They discussed it a bit more, and Scott agreed to let Alan take him to visit Stiles in the ICU. On the way, he was texting Jackson to let him know he'd be busy for a few days. That's when Jackson called him. Scott answered it and wasn't surprised to find that his friend was mad. Scott didn't blame him one bit. He knew everything. Plus, this was selfish of Stiles, even if Scott got why he had done it. "Jacks, I can't not be there. Do you think I forgot what he did to me? But you know me. I can't _not_ be there. You of all people know that." Scott had given Jackson a second chance.

This wasn't a surprise, Jackson was just so incredibly terrified of losing Scott. He had to try and plead his case. "I love you, Scott James McCall. I love you. And I want us to be together. You… you did take a chance on me. I know… that a guy like I used to be doesn't deserve someone like you. But he left you. He left you and you were trying to fix things. He pulled away from you and broke your heart." Jackson's heart was fluttering in his chest and he almost felt like he was going to panic. When had he fallen this hard for Scott? It had happened so gradually he hadn't even noticed. "You have to pick me."

Letting out a breath, Scott brushed his hand through his black curls. "This isn't about that at the moment, Jacks. I have…. I have to be there. Let him know that he's not alone. You love me because I'm that kind of guy. I can't just let him lie there and wake up and not have me be there. I have to be there, and you just have to be okay with it." Scott ended the call there, promising that he would check in with Jackson the next day. Scott put his head in his hands. "Dad, I don't…. I know how it sounds. I do. But I can't be angry at him. He's scared of losing me. So he's trying to do what he can to keep me. I get it. And Stiles did hurt me."

"I wasn't going to say anything. You handled that just fine." Alan was quick to reassure him. Alan was not a fan of Jackson. Although he did believe that he loved Scott. Alan just knew that Scott's heart was still in love with Stiles. "You can make your own decisions about who you want to be with. But you know that you aren't in love with Jackson. You need to break up with him. Because I know he loves you. You can't lead him on." Alan tried to sound like he wasn't trying to push Scott in any one direction. He knew that Stiles had hurt Scott, but he also knew that he hadn't done so maliciously.

Quiet a moment, Scott mulled this over. He knew Alan was right about Jackson. "I know it's not just sex anymore for Jacks. I've been trying to figure out how to let him down easily. I don't want to hurt him. But I'm also not sure that I want Stiles back. He hurt me, and it took me awhile to get to a place where I'm semi okay. You know that, Dad." It had been the hardest thing he'd had to go through since he was a kid and his bio dad had abused him. His eyes brushed with tears. "What if I'm losing Stiles for good?" He asked, brushing tear off his cheeks. "I can't believe he did this! And if I bit him….it might kill him."

He couldn't even imagine how this must be effecting Scott. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. But they don't know if or when he's going to wake up. You have to be prepared for that." Alan's voice wobbled a bit himself as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Melissa was working, so that was going to make things a lot easier. She'd be able to help grease the wheels with things. Alan moved around, Scott was shaking and he knew he was going to have to help him inside. Alan wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and they went inside, heading to find Melissa first. He nudged Scott along a bit.

The ringing was sort of back in his ears, and his mother moved around to take him from Alan, and Scott barely knew where he was, as he let Melissa lead them to the ICU on the second floor. His eyes were still filling with tears when he saw Stiles, _his_ Stiles, lying in that bed, machines breathing for him. He went inside, leaving his parents in the hallway. This was like they were in some sci fi show or something. Scott moved to sit next to Stiles' bed, and took the hand that wasn't encased in a cast. His leg was also in one, and several cuts were on his face. Scott reached out and stroked Stiles' scruffy jaw. Then he wiped tears off his own face. This couldn't be happening. What if he went back to Eichen?

Before Scott could give him the bite, which he knew was the right thing to do, there was some commotion in the hall. Scott looked up, it was Jackson, trying to get Scott's attention. He gave him a glare and got up to go out to talk to him. "You cannot be serious right now. I told you that I had to do this! You shouldn't be here. I know that you're scared, but Stiles tried to _kill_ himself." Scott hadn't been this angry in a long time. "Don't make me hurt you right now. Just go home. I have to go in there and be with Stiles. He could die, and I don't want to be out here arguing with you!" They shared a long look, and Scott went back into Stiles' room. Scott's brown eyes fell on the machines again, and his eyes filled with tears rapidly. "Oh, sweetheart, how could you do this?" He asked, taking Stiles' good hand. He let out a breath, and then after looking for cameras, and finding none, he moved down to the bed, and let his fangs out. He bit Stiles' arm, tears mixing in as he did so. Scott knew it would take a bit for the bite to work, and he knew he would have to teach Stiles to control is powers. Scott knew Stiles would be a good beta, better than Liam, who he no longer spoke to. Liam had almost killed him and then Scott had been killed by Theo Raekin.

Two days later, Stiles woke up with a gasp, and he could feel the wolf powers moving in him. Scott was asleep on a chair in the corner. Stiles' eyes filled with tears. Scott had come. Scott had _saved_ him. Stiles flexed his fingers, and saw the claws come out. Then his fangs did. Stiles had to admit, he wouldn't have asked for this, but he had to admit as well it would be hot taking orders from Scott as his beta. Stiles reached up, and felt the hair on the sides of his face. This isn't what he had thought would happen. He had thought he'd die on impact. He had been so drunk that night. He let himself shift back, and Scott woke up. It was three in the morning. Stiles' eyes filled with tears again, and Scott moved to close the distance between them, and then they were kissing deeply. Stiles' arms went around Scott's neck and he tugged him close. His left arm was no longer broken but his leg was still healing. Stiles pulled Scott onto the bed with him, and they were still kissing, limbs tangling together. "I'm so sorry." Stiles' voice was breathless as he whispered. "I'm so so sorry." Stiles knew that Scott hadn't ver wanted to turn him, and he'd kind of given him no choice. "I know that you didn't want to have to bite me." He said, when they'd come up for air. Stiles looked into those Hershey's chocolate brown eyes. "But thank you for saving my life. I love you so much."

Tears brushed Scott's eyes. He hadn't ever wanted to have to turn Stiles, but he would rather have Stiles than not. His voice shook a bit as he spoke. "I wasn't sure if you'd want that, to be turned. And I was afraid that it would kill you." He didn't have a beta, Liam was dead. Theo had killed him too. Scott had been upset, but after awhile he hadn't been. Liam had tried to kill him and made it a lot easier for Theo to. Scott hadn't realized until later how much that had angered him. Scott's eyes were still dripping tears. He looked at Stiles. "Since Isaac is gone, you're my only beta." Scott put his hand on Stiles' chest, he felt warm. Weres ran warm. "Good thing Ma and Dad can help us explain why you recovered." Things happened often enough in their town it wouldn't be too hard. Scott looked into Stiles' soft brown eyes with the flecks of green in them. Scott loved looking into them. "I'm still hurt, and you still have to make things right with us. You hurt me, and while I don't regret saving you, and I'm still in love with you, I still don't know if I can trust you." Scott hated that he had to say that, but it had to be said. "I do still love you though." He added this because Stiles was starting to look crestfallen. "If it helps, Dad wants me to choose you." A small smile played on his lips.

Before Stiles could reply, Jackson came storming in the room. Scott bristled, and got up, squeezing his boyfriend's hand as he did. "Jacks, what are you doing here? We do need to talk, but this is not the time, or the place!" Scott's voice was vehement but not loudly so. "You need to go." Scott let his eyes flash, it was an Alpha order. Jackson had declared himself part of Scott's pack, so he would feel the order through the bond. Jackson definitely looked like he was going to disobey. Scott kept glaring at him, and Jackson still stood there. "Okay. Stiles and I are back together now. You need to go. I care about you but I'm not in love with you."

Every word felt like a dagger to Jackson's heart. He'd known this was coming but that didn't make it any easier to hear. "He broke your heart, hon. I was there and helped you put things back together. All he did was try and kill himself! That doesn't mean that he's not going to hurt you again!" Jackson's tone was pleading. When he and Scott had started hooking up, he'd been grieving over losing Danny. He was fully aware that Scott wasn't going to be anything but a rebound. But his feelings for him were quite real. "You can't let him do this to you again. How do you know he won't change his mind and dump you again? You aren't ready to leave yet and he already has." His heart was galloping in his chest, and tears were forming.

Stiles couldn't stay quiet. "You've got every right to protect Scott from me. But he told you he made his choice. So you've got to go. If you love him like you say you do, then you should let him be happy." Stiles hated that he had to say that. Jackson was right, he only had himself to blame. He was the one who had hurt Scott in the first place. But Jackson had to accept that Scott didn't want to be with him. "He's trying not to hurt you, Whittemore. Don't you see that? Let him go. Move on. That's what Danny would have wanted." Stiles actually said this as gently as he could.

They all stood silently for a moment, and then Jackson left. Scott moved back to the bed. "That was the right thing to say." He moved to cuddle back up on the bed with Stiles, their legs tangling up and Scott's arms wrapping around Stiles' waist. "I do mean it. I do want to be with you. I want to give you the chance to make things up to me." Scott told him, before kissing him again, rolling his tongue in Stiles' mouth, causing them both to groan. "Plus, sex is going to be so hot now that we're both wolves." Scott said breathlessly. His heart was pounding and his length was getting hard at the thought. It was in the middle of the night, and no one was around…..

Giving Scott a sly smile, Stiles said, "Oh no, mister man, not here. In a real bed." He kissed him again but not too passionately. "I get the impulse, bae, I really do." He told him, as Melissa and Alan came into the room. "Hey, guys." Stiles said, trying to keep the smile off his face, albeit unsuccessfully. Stiles didn't try and untangle, he and Scott were adults, this was perfectly fine. "We are totally behaving. It's just cuddling." Stiles was quick to reassure. He looked at them, and at last let a serious look play on his features. "So? It's all good, right? No one's going to ask too many questions? And Scott will help me with the full moon. I won't hurt anyone, I swear."

Pulling up a chair besides the bed, Melissa took one of Stiles' hands in hers. "No one is going to ask questions. We've got it covered. But you scared the hell out of everyone, Stiles. You can't do that ever again. And this better not be a play to get my son back. I like you, Stiles, but if you hurt him again, I will end your life and make it look like an accident." She _was_ a nurse. Melissa eyed him for a long moment. She had always known that Stiles would be the one to be with Scott forever. It had never been something that she'd doubted. "But you won't, because you know that you and Scott are meant to be together. That's why you did what you did. And you'll be here for 72 hours on suicide watch."

Scott let out a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that Eichen was in Stiles' future. "You are a lifesaver, _Mami_." Scott said, that showed how much he meant it, he usually called her 'Ma'. "And don't worry, we'll both be fine, I give you my word. No one will get hurt." Scott was just so glad that Stiles was going to be okay. His eyes met his father's, and they shared a look. Scott knew Alan was telling him that he'd made the right choice. Scott met his mother's eyes. "You know me, Ma. He won't hurt anyone because I won't let him. Just like he wouldn't let me." Scott still thought about that a lot, how Stiles had been there for him when he'd been turned. Scott wouldn't have made it through any of that without Stiles. Scott didn't know what he would do without Stiles. And he'd nearly had to find out. Scott knew that his parents would believe him though, they almost always did. Scott clutched onto Stiles a bit tighter, as if he was afraid of losing him again. Scott couldn't help it. They had spent so much time apart. "Ma, I also need to tell you something. Jackson and I broke up, and he's taking it hard. We might have to warn security." Scott hated that, but he also couldn't make Jackson accept things. He was just going to miss being friends with him.

Sharing a look with Alan, Melissa turned back to them. "I know that you don't want to hurt him, baby. But we'll do what we have to do." Her eyes fell on Stiles', and she knew that it was going to take some time before she trusted him again. Her eyes still on his, she asked her boys to leave so she could talk to Stiles alone. As soon as they were alone, Melissa folded her arms. "Do you know what you did to him? You just ghosted him, and I have never seen him in so much pain. You broke him. He loved you more than he has loved anyone, and you just were gone. You might as well have been dead. You cannot hurt him like that again. Do you hear me?"

Wincing at how firm her tone was, Stiles gave an emphatic nod. "I hear you, M… Melissa." He'd almost called her 'Mom', and had a suspicion that it might not be a good idea right now. "I won't hurt him again. I don't like who I am without him. I can't believe that I was the one who hurt him like that. We were supposed to get married. And somehow I got…. I let myself get caught up in life and forgot Scott." Stiles felt so guilty. "I feel guilty, more than I have in my entire life. I won't let myself hurt him like that again. I know how it feels to lose him. That's why I'm here." He said, with a slow shrug. He knew that she would know it wasn't a casual brush of a shrug. "I promise, I won't hurt him again."

Watching for what seemed like an eternity, Scott was relieved to get to go back in. He went to the bed and cuddled up to Stiles. He barely heard his mother leaving the room as his nose burrowed into Stiles' neck. "Did you read _Lord of Shadows_ yet?" They were both fans of Cassandra Clare, and it had just come out. "You'd better not have, we read her together." Scott had been hearing rumblings about a new blb relationship. Magnus and Alec was canon, so he would accept it if it wasn't. Scott wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I've been avoiding spoilers."

"Of course I haven't.." Stiles told him, wrapping an arm around Scott's waist. He was glad that Scott hadn't asked him about what he and Melissa had spoken about. Stiles didn't have anything to hide from Scott, of course, but he still didn't want to talk about it. Stiles stroked Scott's hip. "You know I wouldn't go on without you." Deep in his heart, he hadn't wanted to admit that he'd never finish it because he hadn't planned on doing so without Scott. And he'd been terrified that he would be without him for the rest of his life. And now he knew that he wasn't going to have to be.

 _One year later_

The McCall house was full of people. Scott and Stiles had just gotten married. Their wedding day was Dec. 24th. Stiles couldn't believe it. This was the reception, and it was actually bigger than he'd thought it would be, seeing as how it was Christmas Eve. Stiles was watching Scott dance with Kira, and he couldn't help but smile. Scott's curls were coming a bit out of the bit of gel they'd put in to tame them, and he had a three week old beard. The last year had been amazing. They had managed to make the long distance work, and now Scott was moving with him back to LA. Stiles still couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the last year. They'd been right about his becoming a wolf, he hadn't hurt anyone. Stiles and Jackson had gotten into a huge fight on one of the full moons, but they'd both healed. Stiles hadn't been able to stop Jackson from attacking him, he'd kind of started to unravel after he and Scott had broken things off. Then he'd left town. Stiles had secretly been glad about that, although Scott had taken it hard. And Stiles got that. Jackson had been there for Scott when he hadn't. He couldn't feel anything but guilty about that. He should have been in Scott's life. Speaking of Scott, he was heading up to him, grinning.

Putting his arms around Stiles, Scott was just so happy. They were married. They were going to be together forever. "It's time to cut the cake, bae." Scott told him, and then kissed him deeply, to cheers. Scott couldn't be happier. He always knew where Stiles was, and if he was okay. That had helped when they'd been apart. And now, they'd never be in a long distance relationship ever again. Their new lives in LA were going to start after their honeymoon to Vegas. In some ways, it didn't feel real.

 _ **Author's note: Yes! Got it done. I knew this would be late, but not this late. I hope ya'll liked it though. So many Sciles feels lately, I don't really know why but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I hope ya'll feel like leaving a review! Next up will either be an update to one of my Destiel WIPs or a Destiel NYE oneshot. Lots of feels for them too. XD.**_


End file.
